


Y-R-P in Position

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, Multiple Sex Positions, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while for Yuna, Rikku, and Paine to find the right positions together, but it's totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y-R-P in Position

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Golden Oldies; prompts: _Paine/Rikku/Yuna, bedtime, positions_

The three of them fit together emotionally so easily that they're traveling together, waking up and winding down together, planning their lives around each other's needs before they even realize they've fallen in love.

The hard part is finding the physical positions to match. 

Of course, they could just take turns pairing up for a night: Yuna collapsing into a pile of sleepy giggles with her best friend and partner in crime, Paine holding Spira's greatest hero tight in her strong arms as they spooned, or Rikku teasing Paine with tinier and tinier shorts until Paine finally makes a move on her. 

But they aren't just a collection of pairs; they're a trio. Yuna wants _both_ of her girlfriends to be there when she drifts off to sleep and when she rises in the morning. But it's tricky to squeeze all three of them into a bed, harder still to find the right position. 

Most often, Paine ends up in the middle, one girlfriend grabbing her from each side as she stares up at the ceiling and wonders what the _hell_ she's managed to get herself in for. Rikku lies across Paine's body, her head resting on Paine's chest, and for the moment she's no longer so lonely and anxious about her future. And Yuna curls up against Paine's side, her head nestled under Paine's shoulder and her fingers intertwined with Rikku's, as one of Paine's hands comes to rest protectively on her back. At the foot of the bed, their legs merge into a pile of toes and thighs and heels that nobody could ever hope to untangle. 

Sex is just as complicated, if not moreso. Their first impulse is to pile on their noble leader to please and reward her: Rikku lapping at Yuna's pussy and Paine her breasts, then trading off positions so that Rikku can kiss and grope Yuna while Paine fits one, two, three fingers inside her. It's fun, but the three of them know that, despite whatever Spira at large thinks, they're more than just the High Summoner and two sidekicks. 

So, their next attempt is to form a literal love triangle. If they squeeze and contort themselves just right, they can all fit together: Yuna rewarding her most loyal friend by trailing slow kisses inside her thighs, Rikku's nimble tongue producing grunts of pleasure from even stodgy old Paine, and Paine's breath on Yuna's clit driving her to the border of ecstasy. But it's awkward enough to be more trouble than it's worth, the sort of fantasy that might be better left to Yuna's dirty magazines, even if they enjoy the naughtiness of it. 

They eventually realize there's no one position that's always going to be right for them. When Rikku feels sad, she's treated to being sandwiched between Yuna and Paine in a torrent of hugs and kisses. And when she's playful instead, she pulls out one of her buzzing machina toys and does things to Yuna's pussy that Yuna's _never_ felt before, all while giggling at the sight of Paine straddling Yuna and riding her face. And when they're just horny and just want to fuck like Viera, Yuna climbs on top of Rikku, hands grabbling lustfully at Rikku's tits, and lets Paine finger the both of them. 

"Let's try something new tomorrow," Yuna growls in Paine's ear, and it's clear that the collection of positions is only just beginning.


End file.
